happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
PENGUINOTRON 2000
PENGUINOTRON 2000 is an episode in Season 59. In this episode, The Penguins make a giant combat robot, but what happens when Mole enters the control room? Starring *The Mole *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring *Devious Appearances *Spot *Waddles *The Whale *Munchkin *Cuddles *Biohazard *Todd *Josh *Bun *Copper (Swoopy1116) *Lumpy *Grinny *Cream Plot Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are seen building a giant combat robot shaped like a penguin. After they finish it, Icy suggests they call in the PENGUINOTRON 2000. All of them agree, and they test it out. Spot, who was about to kill Waddles, gets blasted by the wing cannons. Waddles thanks The Penguins, and slides away on his belly. Icy and Freezer high-five each other. They get an idea to go to Happy Tree Town, so they go there by having the combat robot "swim" there. Icy parks the robot as they get some snacks from a gas station. The Mole, who was fueling his car, enters the combat robot, not knowing that he did. He presses a few buttons, which blast a few buildings. He controls the combat robot to walk away. As Eggy exits the gas station, he notices that the combat robot is gone. He alerts the others and tells them that the PENGUINOTRON 2000 is gone. They spot it walking through the city and chase after it. Devious is seen controlling a giant mech when he spots the PENGUINOTRON 2000 walking towards him. Thinking The Mole wants a fight, Devious fires missiles at him, barely harming him. The Mole presses a button, which he thinks is the horn, causing the combat robot to shoot a very big missile that blasts Devious' mech. Icy and Arcticus catch up to the mech and climb up the mech. Suddenly, The Mole walks into a wall, causing Arcticus to let go of the combat robot, causing him to splatter upon hitting the ground. Eggy gets stepped on, and Freezer dies when he throws dynamite at the robot. Icy, who is the last one alive, climbs into the control room. Icy pulls The Mole away from the controls, but not before The Mole shoots a missile that hits Todd and a crowd in front of him, who was having a speak about becoming mayor. Icy realizes that The Mole broke the button that fires missiles, so missiles are being shot everywhere. One hits Bun's Bakery, which catches on fire. Bun and Munchkin run out of the bakery on fire. Icy gets blinded when an advertising banner covers his view, causing him to crash the PENGUINOTRON 2000 into a wall. The Mole gets out, unharmed. However, the same can't be said for Icy, who was impaled on a throttle stick. The episode ends with Copper shaking his head left to right and putting a ticket on the combat robot. Deaths *Spot is blasted by a missile. *Biohazard jumps out of a window. *Devious dies when his mech explodes. *Eggy is stepped on, Arcticus splatters, and Freezer is blown up by dynamite. *Cuddles, Josh, Todd, and Grinny die when the mech fires a missile at them. *Bun and Munchkin burn to death. (DEBATABLE) *Lumpy's car is stepped on. *Icy is impaled on the throttle stick of the robot. Trivia *The only reason Bun and Munchkin run out of the bakery is because buns and munchkins are sold in bakeries, so it's a basically a joke that both of these characters run out of the building on fire. *Cream is seen in the gas station before The Penguins go in the gas station. *The Whale is seen swimming in the background when Spot is blasted with a missile. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 59 episodes Category:Articles in need of images